Coffee and Guns
by Signs Of Ragnarook
Summary: A man without his Caffine hit is pushed to the edge in a world where he cannot trust anyone, it's up to him to survive


Set in the GTA III world with GTA III characters (apart from the nameless main character) A young criminal finds that he had better make friends with the right people quick or he might find himself on the wrong side of the law. and a bullet.  
  
Elwood's eyes looked deeply into the swirling liquid in front of him. An aroma drifted slowly from the liquid and overloaded his senses with pleasure. Elwood sat for a moment allowing the moment of pleasure to pass through him, then with a sigh he lifted the glass to his lips and felt the smooth taste of Coffee run over his tongue. It was like rain in a drought stricken land, Elwood slumped back in his chair with a look of ecstasy on his face. A waitress behind the nearby counter was looking with a perplexed look on her face at Elwood, she turned to one of her co-workers while still keeping an eye on him and said "He must really like coffee huh?"  
  
Elwood couldn't help but over hear, the comment made him chuckle with joy, though to the waitress it looked like insanity. She decided to see if the man was all right. She approached cautiously and in a timid voice said, "Sir? Are you alright?" At that moment Elwood leapt from his chair and grabbed the waitress by the shoulders, "Alright? I'm better then all right! This is the best day of my life!" All that was said very fast. Elwood grabbed the coffee mug and took a deep swig from it and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Do you know how long it's been since I had coffee?" he asked suddenly, The waitress was taken aback and wasn't sure what to say, "But ah, sir, you just-er had some" she stammered, "A hole day! Can you believe that? A day without coffee! Ha!" Elwood said completely ignoring her. Elwood sat back down and looked at the mug thoughtfully, "Though, this coffee is pretty bad, tastes like cigarette butts" He quickly glanced at the other girl behind the counter, who quickly hid her cigarette from view, "Right" said the waitress, "Well if that's all, I have to go" she said not even bothering to hide her frustration.  
  
Elwood leaned back in his chair again and began to recall all the events that lead him to this small, dirty, rundown coffee shop in Portland.  
  
It had all began yesterday morning.  
  
A loud piecing sound shattered through Elwood's ears. Beneath the covers of his bed he reached out and felt around for the source of the noise, feeling something firm in his hand he threw it with all his might in any direction so long as it was away from him. He heard a loud SMASH and a CLUNK as his alarm clock was sent flying out the window and smashed onto the ground into a thousand little pieces. Feeling satisfied Elwood slowly rose and wondered aimlessly towards the bathroom. Unzipping his fly he took aim at the toilet bowl and let lose, only to discover that he was in the lounge room and peeing into a plant but by then he was already finished, and decided that the plant needed it as much as he did. Wondering into the kitchen in search of breakfast all Elwood could find was a box of anchovies and soy source, deciding that he would be better off in not mixing the two together he settled with just having a cup of coffee, Elwood's most beloved joy in the world.  
  
Just when he was about to pour the boiling water into his coffee mug the phone rung. He quickly rushed and answered it. It was Salvatore Leone. "Hey Elwood, listen, I got a job for you ok? Come and meet me at my 'Gentlemen's Club' ok? I'll tell you all the details there, it's not wise to talk over the phone, make sure your not followed to all right? Ok see you soon" With that he hung up, Elwood had just managed to say 'Hello' but by the time he did Salvatore has hung up. It must be important Elwood thought, Salvatore had contacted him personally. Thoughts rushed through Elwood's head like a runaway freight train, was he moving up in the world of crime? Was this his big break? He had no time to waste and quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the door, on the way out he glanced at his coffee which remained unfinished, he longed for a sip but decided not to as he didn't want to keep Salvatore waiting.  
  
Elwood walked briskly out of his apartment on Shoreside Vale, he walked over the pieces of alarm clock and opened the door to his Banshee. He revved the engine and listened to it's low grumbling purr, flicked the radio station to Head radio, and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Little did he know that this was the beginning of his momentous story.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where Elwood encounters the double crosses of the Mafia world, none can be trusted, is Elwood in it alone? Wait for the next chapter whenever I get around to it. 


End file.
